


i want

by Sylv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale sees Allison Argent and he wants. </p>
<p>"Do you want to leave?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>[A Hades and Persephone inspired AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want

It isn’t the first time he sees her that she has the red juice dripping down her chin and a laugh splashed across her lips, but it is the image that comes to mind when he thinks of her.

The first time he kisses her, she _does_ taste of pomegranates. Derek licks all traces of it from her mouth, until only she is left. Her hands wrap around his throat, and he thinks that she might want to strangle him, but she kisses him back just as passionately.

;;

They are drunk on fruit when they have the conversation; Derek vaguely remembers her popping the seeds into his mouth and then licking the lingering juices off of her fingers. Her eyes are glazed over, and he smiles at her.

“Do you want to leave?”

She is soft and sweet around the edges, like she is blending into the background of the forest behind his house.

“Yes,” she tells him, and her eyelids flutter as she sighs in contentment.

His anger is the same color as her lips, as the sky surrounding the setting sun, as the red, red juice that covers their bodies. “You can’t leave,” it’s an order, and he is horrified to find that it is filled with desperation.

“You’ll let me,” she says, leaning back in her chair, breathing more deeply until he thinks that she could be asleep. “Eventually you’ll let me go.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I do.”

;;

Derek snags her after her following her through the woods, padding silently in her footsteps. She separates from her group, although Derek couldn’t say who they were or what they looked like—she outshines them all, hair, eyes, limbs, a glow surrounding her that he is drawn to.

Allison is singing to herself softly while she walks with her hands in her pockets, having promised her friends that she would meet up with them where the path curves back around to rejoin the main trail. Derek stalks her—there is no other word for it—keeping a safe distance until he can no longer smell her friends. His fingers wrap around her upper arm hard enough that he knows he will leave bruises, chewed down nails scraping along her skin, and he jerks her roughly.

She opens her mouth to scream, he can see her chest expand, but he claps his other hand over her mouth and drags their faces close together. “Not one sound.”

Her eyes go wide but she nods, because he doesn’t have to say anything for her to understand the threat rippling underneath his words. She goes without a fight, but her eyes are blazing, and he feels a thrill go through him because he likes that about her; she sparks.

;;

Derek doesn’t lock her up anywhere. He gives her free rein of the house, of his yard, of the surrounding area, because she has seen him move, the way his muscles tighten and how his eyes glow gold. Allison swallows down her terror and makes herself at home because that’s all she can do, and she has to save her strength.

She doesn’t think about her friends and how they must have panicked, she doesn’t think about her family and how they must have worried about her. She doesn’t think about anything at all, and when he offers her the fruit, she takes a bite out of it because she has always liked pomegranates.

;;

He throws things against the wall and she stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching him.

Derek smashes a glass on the floor and quickly spins on her, snarling, “You can’t leave! I won’t let you leave.”

Allison doesn’t move when he invades her personal space. She doesn’t even blink. “I’ll come back,” she tells him, and places a warm hand on his forearm. Derek shudders and moves back from her. There is no mark, but he feels like her handprint has been burned into his skin.

“You won’t come back,” his voice sounds broken, quiet and resigned and fearful, but Allison cocks her head to the side and smiles at him. It’s sad, but it’s genuine.

“Yes, I will.”

And he does let her leave when she turns to walk out the front door. She hoists a bag over her shoulder and doesn’t look back at him; her strides are long and purposeful, her dark hair catches the sunlight and throws it back into his eyes. Derek flinches, but doesn’t close the door until he she disappears down the path into the woods, and he can’t sense her anymore.

;;

Derek hears her come back and is downstairs in a flash. He sweeps her into his arms and Allison drops her bag, holds his face in her hands and kisses him. Her lips are soft and gentle, and she moves against him until he opens beneath her, nipping at her and sighing into her mouth.

When she can no longer breathe Allison pulls back just enough to let air whisper between their bodies. “I missed you,” she says, and it sounds real. He thinks it might be real.

;;

“Why are you keeping me here?”

Allison rarely cries, even when she is alone in her room, but she cries now, and it hurts his heart. He wants to run from the sight, wants to hold her and rock her until she feels better, wants to do something but he is at a total loss.

“I want you here.”

“That’s not an answer!” her gaze is furious, eyes gleaming, and Derek swallows. His fingers itch the want of freedom, but her smell drifts across him then, fresh and bright and new, and his entire body shudders. He thinks that she must see it, but she makes no comment.

“There is a lunar eclipse tonight, if you want to watch it.”

When Allison closes her eyes, more tears slip out to mat her eyelashes together. He can’t watch her like this anymore, so he leaves her. She chokes out a sob as soon as he closes the door.

;;

She cooks for him, eventually, because she says that he has no talent when it comes to that sort of thing and she can’t live on macaroni and cheese forever. He tiptoes around her while she does this because his heart sings and his fingers shake when he takes the plate from her and he’s afraid that if he breathes too hard on this moment it will shatter.

Her body language is relaxed, the tension in her shoulders and back gone, and she meets his eyes when she talks to him. A conversation which lasts a full ten minutes and doesn’t once include accusations spat in his direction. Derek mutters something about his cooking being half-decent and she laughs—actually laughs—and he swears he has never heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

Allison looks at him pointedly when the meal is over and goes to sit on the back porch with an apple. Derek watches her through the window as he washes the dishes, but her posture doesn’t change, and he doesn’t hear any attempts at concealing heavy, hiccupping breath.

He slowly exhales.

;;

She ends up leaving often, staying a certain amount of time with (he assumes) her family and friends, but Allison always comes back. Each time she goes, his heart leaps up into his throat and he can hear the blood rushing in his head, but she doesn’t truly leave him.

And each time she comes back, she greets him with a kiss at the door, and drops all of her things off in his room. They sleep together, her body curled up and his cocooning her, and Derek is starting to believe that maybe when he wakes up she will still be there.

She is.

;;

The first time Derek sees her, she is sweaty, hair pulled back loosely and wearing a plain tank top and shorts. There are headphones swinging back and forth as she runs, the iPod tucked neatly into a band around her arm. She doesn’t notice him (no one ever notices him) and is soon off down the path without so much as a glance to either side.

He could swear that his heart had stopped, though. He doesn’t eat anything for the rest of the day, haunted by her image, and when he lies down in his bed at night she runs through his mind with quick steps. Derek doesn’t get any sleep.

She comes running along the same path almost every weekday, and he feels drunk after she leaves, unable to focus, unable to do anything because he is blinded by her light. He has to physically stop himself from reaching out to touch her as she goes by, until he thinks that the strain might kill him.

He _wants_ her. Oh, how he wants her. Happy and smiling and filling his home with her presence. So Derek decides one day that he will have her; he hunts the woods with glowing eyes and sharp claws, and stumbles upon the group.

It is then that he hears her name. Like music, tripping off someone’s tongue: “Allison.”


End file.
